


The Promise of Having You

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Victory Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Winning means a lot of different things for Ushijima, and victory sex with you is one of the better ones.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 174
Collections: ushi ♡





	The Promise of Having You

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on June 26, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/162297760313/can-you-do-a-nsfw-scenario-with-ushijima-having). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Can you do a nsfw scenario with ushijima having hot passionate sex with his female s/o after his teams won a game, please?

Ushijima has never needed a reward for winning. The satisfaction of victory alone is enough to motivate himself to achieve greatness. However, he’d be the last to say that the promise of having you after each win was an unwelcome bonus for his effort.

The sweat, the scent, the adrenaline differ from when he’s on the court, but in a good way. It takes a different strength to lift you up, but the wall he’s pinned you against will help. His olive eyes lock onto yours and a small yet devious smile makes its way to your lips. It doesn’t stay for long when his own crash into yours, tongue greedily exploring every part of your mouth.

Your fingers slip under the waistband of his shorts and boxers and urge them downward. Ushijima hesitates only to try the same on you, but you remind him gently that you came prepared with nothing under your skirt. You’re not even trying to be particularly seductive when you tell him, but in combination with you hiking it up just enough in that moment spurs him on. His hands grab your ass and lift you up with nearly practiced ease despite his fatigue, your legs wrapping around him for support.

“I hope you don’t mind that I warmed myself up a little beforehand. You just looked so good today, Wakatoshi. It was hard to not,” you whisper. Your voice is low against the shell of his ear, and the feeling he gets is vaguely reminiscent of a cheer from the school’s cheer squad. No, he might actually enjoy this much more instead.

Your praise is met with a roll of his hips and you let out a delicious whine, cut short by your own gasp when he enters you. It doesn’t take you long to adjust to his size, but every moment he has to wait is drags on in agony. Ushijima wants to hear you pant and moan, louder and louder until you’re screaming his name.

Which you do. He loves the breathy way you say his given name; he’s certain now that he likes it much more than he likes those standard cheers. When you kiss him deeper, wrap your legs around him a tighter, needier to urge him to pound into you harder (to which he is more than willing to oblige), when you’re begging him to fuck you harder and right there until you both come undone, it’s all a victory in its own right.

Ushijima Wakatoshi does not need a reason to win in volleyball, but he’d never refuse your reward for when he does.


End file.
